


Hope Is A Four Letter Word

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Trust No 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: A Trust No One drabble. "It really wasn’t fair but she was used to that by now. "





	Hope Is A Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my exchange fic but Scully was insisting on talking to me.

It really wasn’t fair but she was used to that by now. Nothing that had happened in the past year had been. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Mulder had come back to life after having been dead and buried for three months and she was thankful for every second of every day for that. Their baby had been born healthy and wasn’t that just a miracle given she shouldn’t have been able to get pregnant in the first place?

Nothing else seemed to ever go their way. He had missed almost her entire pregnancy. He missed the birth. She didn’t get to give birth in a hospital but instead in the middle of nowhere, spending the whole time in terror that They were going to take her baby away from her.

The three of them only had a few precious days together as a family. For just a minute she had finally breathed, thinking they could be happy and at peace. Then Kersh had called and what seemed like minutes later, Mulder was gone. He hadn’t wanted to go but she had insisted. An alive Mulder away from her was preferable to a dead Mulder. This is what she repeated when she cried herself to sleep at night.

She just missed him so much. Even though the situation was horribly suspect and she was scared she had made the wrong choice in calling him home, she had been filled with euphoric elation at the idea of getting to see, touch and hold him again in person. She really should have expected the situation to go to hell but she had been blinded by the thought of a reunion with him.

She consoled herself by focusing on the important things. Mulder was out there somewhere and he was safe. She had William and there was nothing wrong with him. She wouldn’t let herself entertain the alternative for more than a few moments for the sake of her sanity. Her baby was fine and they would all be a family together soon. God and the universe owed them that much.


End file.
